Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3y}{9} + \dfrac{-y}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-3y - y}{9}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-4y}{9}$